


Big 'n' Hunky

by gaysadandtired



Series: NCT + WayV Collection [15]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Brief Smut, Confessions, Crushes, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Party, Shy Xiao Jun, Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun-centric, xiaojun is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysadandtired/pseuds/gaysadandtired
Summary: Dejun likes them big and hunky, but he also likes them sweet, kind, warm, outgoing, delicate, funny and everything in between.He simply likes Johnny.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: NCT + WayV Collection [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639213
Comments: 7
Kudos: 146





	Big 'n' Hunky

Dejun has been told on quite a few occasions that he has a type, to which he always replied with a _no I don’t_ or even the ever so rare _who cares?_ It wasn’t that important to Dejun’s life, and other than for the fact that his friends would pretty much always point out a hot guy matching the very brief and simple description of Dejun’s ideal man, it wasn’t brought up that often. 

But his friends are right. Dejun has quite the taste in men, and though he’d be fine with anyone, there were features that would get him to swoon and act so whipped that it would be hard too watch. So, he liked them big and strong and buff and over all hunky. What was wrong with wanting a man capable of picking him up and carrying him like he was merely a grape? What was wrong with wanting to date a guy who could theoretically snap him like a glow-stick? 

Everyone has their turn ons, and those were just Dejun’s. 

So, it wasn’t that difficult to believe that Dejun had instantly developed a huge crush on a friend’s friend. 

Ten knew at least one person from each department at their university, also being friends with majority of them, which was honestly impressive. Dejun could count all his friends on his two hands with fingers left to spare. Sure, it wasn’t bad having only a couple of friends, but it sure didn’t help building up a social life. 

Though, Ten has tried to introduce his friends to the small friend group Dejun was a part of. At this point he has introduced at least a dozen guys that, whilst pretty decent guys, Dejun was too awkward to do anything other than give them a fleeting wave or an acknowledging nod whenever they would pass paths. 

But there was one man that had Dejun’s body and mind in a complete frenzy. 

Johnny. 

He was one of Ten’s closest friends; they shared a similar sense of humour, as well as having attitudes which were alike, and they more or less had complementary personalities. Knowing Ten and being close to him, it was easier for Dejun to like Johnny. 

Because yes, Dejun liked Johnny a lot. 

Out of all the friend’s Ten has introduced him to, Johnny was the only one that Dejun made an actual effort in getting to know. He even invited himself to gatherings in which Johnny was attending too – but only if Ten was there. 

Now, Dejun and Johnny were close enough to share the occasional text message with, maybe even send a meme or two, and also cheer each other on before an exam. That was closer than he’s ever gotten to his crushes over the past few years – well, apart from one who he was actually friends with. Though, chasing after Lucas was fairly pointless from the start since the man had a humongous crush on their eldest friend, Kun. 

But Dejun thought that Johnny was more of his type than Lucas ever was. And no, it wasn’t just because Johnny had rock hard abs and hands so big that they’d cause a hurricane if he ever clapped his hands – never mind spank Dejun’s ass. No, it wasn’t all that. 

It had to do more with the fact that Johnny’s laugh – especially that sweet giggle of his – was music to Dejun’s ears, causing his heart to go through a routine of flips worthy of an Olympic gold medal. It had to do with the fact that Johnny’s personality was something that he was so familiar with thanks to his close bond with Ten. It had to do with the fact that Johnny would always look to Dejun with a smile that could put all the stars in the universe to shame; it melted Dejun’s heart and the man had no idea how to recover from such a blow. 

Dejun could barely function around Johnny. 

And that was a huge problem. How is he supposed to make a move if Dejun can’t even muster the courage to speak to Johnny one on one, face to face? 

As of now, none of Dejun’s friends knew about his hopeless crush. He would much rather spare himself the embarrassment, but he also didn’t wait any of them meddling in his business and love life – or lack thereof. He’d either garner Johnny’s affection by his own accord, or he’ll fail but at least nobody would know. 

Sure, he would probably receive quite a few questions about his mood since Dejun has the tendency to get all sulky when he doesn’t get his way, but he could always brush it off as something trivial. 

“Johnny’s friend is throwing a party,” Ten stated casually, his legs close to his chest with his chin propped up on his knees, eyes glued to his phone screen. “He said we can come,” he added, making Dejun glance at his older friend. 

Dejun didn’t want to act overzealous, jumping from wall to wall at the news, but the prospect of going to a party which Johnny was also attending filled him with a great sense of joy and anticipation. Still, he pretended nonchalant, only humming in response. 

“When?” Lucas, who was currently squeezed on an armchair with Kun half on his lap, asked. 

“Saturday,” Ten replied. “He’s asking if we’re all coming. What’s it gonna be?” 

“I’m down,” Guanheng said enthusiastically. “It’s been way too long since I’ve gone to a party.” 

“My birthday party was like... a week ago,” Yangyang pointed out. 

“Yeah, but it was lame,” Guanheng stated, making the youngest member of the group scoff, his arms crossed over his chest. 

“I see how it is,” the youngest grumbled. “You’re not invited to my parties ever again.” 

“Oh how will I cope?” Guanheng teased, a hand over his chest. 

“Win?” Ten asked, ignoring the harmless bickering of the two. “You coming?” 

“Don’t see why not,” Sicheng replied. 

Ten then turned to Kun and Lucas, the former of which was pushing Lucas away so that he could sit on the armchair comfortably, much to the displeasure of his boyfriend. He didn’t even have to ask them since they both replied with agreeing hums. 

It was Dejun left now. 

“Jun? Are you down to join us?” Ten asked. 

Dejun wasn’t the party animal of the group – far from it actually – but he really wanted to go, at least this once. Even if his reason wasn’t entirely wholesome. He would most likely end up showing up, then he’ll realise that he hates it there and that there are way too many people and the music is far too loud, and then he’ll hide away in the corner of the most secluded room with maybe a can of beer to drown his nerves away. But, that also didn’t mean that it would all be doom and gloom. Sure, the odds were heavily against him having a fun time or getting anywhere with Johnny, but it was worth a shot. 

It was now or never. 

The man in question nodded, rather taking Ten by surprise. “I’ll go,” he said. 

“Seriously?” Ten questioned, unsure if he heard his friend correctly. 

Dejun hummed. 

“Oh,” Ten uttered, clearly not expecting that answer when he asked his friend. “That’s great.” 

“If we go,” Yangyang spoke up, “do you mind giving me a lift?” 

“Taeil’s taking me,” Ten stated. “You can probably tag along though, or you can bother Kun.” 

Kun groaned. 

“Why do you need Taeil to drive you around when you have your license already?” Yangyang muttered, not satisfied with Ten’s response. 

“Because he looks hot behind the wall,” Ten replied, making Yangyang, Guanheng and Sicheng gag. 

As the chatter between his friends picked up, Dejun bit down a smile, his gaze directed at his phone. He’d finally be seeing Johnny since the last time they met – which was more or less a month ago at this point – so his excitement was practically through the roof. 

He clicked at his contacts, scrolling down to Johnny’s. 

For a moment he considered sending the man a text message, but would that be deemed too weird? But, if he did, he’d at least show Johnny that he wanted to be friendly with him. 

Why was this all so complicated? 

Without realising what he was doing, Dejun sent Johnny a text, his hands shaking after it hit him that he pressed the send button. He instantly blacked his screen, the smile which he was trying to contain becoming more nervous as the seconds ticked by. 

What if Johnny finds it weird that Dejun texted him out of the blue? Their last message was from the start of the year, so this would probably look weird. 

Dejun was starting to panic when the saw his notification light blink. 

He swallowed the bullet and looked at what it was, letting out a shaky sigh when he saw the contact name. 

**_Johnny_ **

_see you at the party_

_17:23_

_you're coming?_

_that's great!_

_I'm looking forward to seeing you around Jun_

_later!_

_17:27_

Dejun grinned, looking down at the floor to hide his elated expression from the rest. Maybe it wouldn’t be all that bad. 

*** 

Dejun arrived at the location of the party along with Ten, Sicheng and Guanheng as well as Ten’s boyfriend who drove them over. The drive was fairly short and they got there barely a few minutes after the official starting time. 

Dejun thought that that mean that there still wouldn’t be that many people around, but he was wrong. There were so many people present already and Dejun had to stay close to Ten or else he would have gotten swept away by the throngs of people strewn around the not so very spacious apartment. 

From what Dejun learned two days before the party, the friend that was hosting the event was none other than one of Johnny’s two flatmates. That didn’t change anything, other than the fact that Dejun was going to be spending time in the place Johnny lived. 

That thought made him sound like a creep. That’s not what he is, but Dejun won’t deny that he felt giddy once he found this out. 

He’s never been quite like this. All of Dejun’s crushes up until Johnny had him acting like a fool but never quite to this extent. 

“Ten!” A loud voice called, one which made Dejun’s heart jump. It was none other than Johnny calling out. “Here,” he added, waving at the group of new arrivals. 

The group walked over to where Johnny was standing around with men Dejun recognised as Taeyong and Yuta, also known as Johnny’s flatmates. Also, Yuta was the main host of the party, so there was that little tid-bit of information. 

Johnny was beaming brightly, ushering the small group to hurry up. He instantly pulled Ten in for a big hug as if they haven’t seen each other in years when it wasn’t any more than a week. He then greeted Taeil, joking with the man before moving further down the group until he finally ended on Dejun. 

Said man was all of a sudden nervous, feeling his palms sweat. He just hoped Johnny wouldn’t go for a handshake or else he’d get to feel Dejun’s clammy palms. 

Luckily for him, Johnny didn’t offer out his hand. Instead, Johnny offered Dejun a smile quite unlike all the others he’s seen. It was warm, radiant and capable of melting Dejun on the spot. He could barely string a comprehensible sentence, and even saying a single word made him stumble over the syllables. But who could honestly blame him when he was in the presence of a god? 

“Hey, it’s been a while,” Johnny said, the way his words came out sending sparks down Dejun’s body. His voice was low – lower than when he greeted the other men – and husky, but also sweet, smooth and dripping like honey. There was an aspect about it that made Dejun momentarily wonder if he was getting special treatment from Johnny, only to not even a second later shake that thought of. 

“Yeah,” Dejun finally managed to reply. “It has.” 

Without Dejun noticing, the men around him started chattering away as well as slowly dispersing, consequently leaving Dejun to stand awkwardly, completely unaware of what just happened. He must have really zoned out, only ever moving closer to the wall, not realising he was left to his own devices. 

He thought that maybe Ten would have stayed with him for at least a few minutes until Dejun got accustomed to his surroundings and the atmosphere inside the apartment. He wasn’t used to parties and Ten knew that, but Ten also wasn’t Dejun’s babysitter. Ten had other things to take care of and Dejun couldn’t expect him to stick around by his side for the entirety of the night. 

But being left utterly alone? He didn’t think that would happen so soon during the party. 

Dejun sighed. 

The reason behind him coming in the first place was to hopefully get closer to Johnny, but since he couldn’t spot the man anywhere – which was impressive considering how he towered over pretty much everyone around – Dejun had to admit his defeat and accept that his night would end up being just as pathetic as he initially pictured it to be. 

All that was missing was some beer and a corner. 

That wouldn’t be hard to find. 

Still, Dejun didn’t want to be _that guy_ not even an hour after arriving so he held out on the hope that maybe fate would smile in his direction. The night was still young and Dejun didn’t want to be a hermit just yet. What’s the point of stepping out of his shell, his comfort zone, only to retreat after barely even trying? 

Dejun was many things, but he wasn’t a quitter. 

Well... mostly. 

Dejun was a quitter from time to time, but not today, not yet. 

Bored despite everything happening around him, Dejun pulled out his phone. He didn’t have much to do other than mindlessly scroll first through his Instagram feed, then Twitter, then Instagram again until he decided to open up a game up. It wasn’t anything revolutionary unless you considered connect four games the peak of gaming, but it was enough to keep Dejun occupied for a while whilst also distracting him from the fact that the number of people inside the apartment had subsequently risen. 

Dejun was feeling hot and, despite there being plenty of space around him, he felt like he was being enclosed on from every side. He knew he was just imagining things, but that’s just how he’s always been, especially in crowded and enclosed spaces. 

Like a knight in shining armour, his saviour came to his rescue. 

And, to make it even better, it was none other than Johnny. 

The Greek sculpture of a man had popped out of nowhere, appearing directly in front of Dejun in the blink of an eye. He was smiling softly, his hand extended out, holding a small can of beer. “Want a drink?” He asked, raising his eyebrows in a questioning manner. 

“I-” 

“You drink right?” 

“Yeah,” Dejun replied, dropping his gaze and accepting the offering from Johnny. “Thanks,” he added, feeling the tips of his ears turn red when he brushed his hand against the taller man. 

“No problem,” Johnny assured, his lips forming a thin smile; Dejun noticed he did that quite a bit, either after he said something cocky, funny or something that would possibly make him feel awkward. However, his smile didn’t seem to match up with the words he spoke, so Dejun probably misinterpreted the man’s tick. “You good?” 

“Me? Yeah, I’m fine,” Dejun replied, internally sighing in relief at his capability to string together clear sentences. He held onto the can in his hand, savouring the feeling of the chill against his hot skin. 

“That’s good,” Johnny said, sparing a short glance at the floor, his foot shuffling against the wooden panels. “You- I noticed you standing around all by yourself so I- you know, wanted to see if you’re fine.” 

Dejun smiled to himself, feeling a different type of warmth throughout his body going directly to his heart. “I’m fine,” he stated. “Thanks, for checking up on me and all that.” 

Johnny nodded faintly. “It’s just, I remembered that you’re not really the party-oriented type- not that that’s bad or anything, I totally get it! There’s nothing wrong with that.” 

Dejun chuckled, holding the can close to his chest. 

“But yeah... I noticed you were alone so I thought that I should come entertain you for a bit, if you don’t mind.” 

Dejun could have laughed. As if he would mind spending more time with Johnny! How absurd. 

“I’d like that,” Dejun stated, heart fluttering when Johnny grinned with a newly found joy. Now that Dejun thought about it, Johnny wasn’t really that different from a big dog. The dog he had in mind was a labrador or a golden retriever; both were soft giants with energy and happiness that could barely be contained within them. That seemed to sum up Johnny rather well. 

“Dope,” Johnny said. “This is- wait, is this really the first time we’ve hung out with just the two of us?” 

Dejun nodded. It was sad but true. But alas, Dejun had Johnny all to himself. Sure, there were dozens of people around, but for now, it was just the two of them and their two unopened cans of beer. Dejun wasn’t in the mood to drink now, fearing that drunk Dejun might embarrass sober Dejun in front of not only countless people, but most importantly in front of Johnny. 

The other man also didn’t open his drink, though Dejun couldn’t tell with a hundred percent certainty what was the reason behind that. 

But that was fine, because whilst alcohol could loosen one up, it had the tendency to make Dejun forget a lot. He wasn’t the best when it came to drinking, so he’d much rather just not drink. Besides, Dejun wanted to remember this as well as he possibly could. After all, this was the closest he’s ever gotten to Johnny. 

“This is historic then,” Johnny stated. “A big day for our friendship if I do say so myself.” 

“Yeah,” Dejun agreed, hating the fact that his responses averaged out on two or three words. It would get better though one he got more comfortable around Johnny. 

Fingers crossed. 

“Last time we spoke, you were having a test, right? How’d that go?” Johnny asked, attempting to start a friendly and casual conversation. It was miles better than what Dejun could dream of doing. 

“It went fine,” Dejun answered. “Not as bad as I thought.” 

Johnny hummed, taking a step closer to Dejun, making the man’s breath hitch. Even though he only moved to get out of the way and lean against the wall, Dejun still acted like Johnny was about to kiss him or something along those lines. 

Dejun blushed, biting his lip at his own reactions. 

Pathetic. 

“That’s good then,” Johnny mused. “I nearly failed my last exam,” he admitted with a humoured chuckle. “I studied and prepped but I didn’t get even a second of sleep the night before so I couldn’t write anything decent.” 

“What happened?” 

“I was so sick, I spent half the night bent over the toilet,” the taller explained. “It was painful. But I was a champ and still showed up, even if I started crying in the last twenty minutes.” 

“That’s... that’s terrible.” 

“I know, but my professor let me take the test again another time.” 

“Oh, well that’s good,” Dejun said, not sure where to go from there. He didn’t know Johnny was sick – not to mention _that_ sick – recently. Would he have done anything if he did know? Maybe, but most likely not. He would just end up worrying and maybe sending the man a _get well soon_ text. 

“Yeah,” Johnny agreed. “But enough about uni, have you been up to anything fun recently?” 

Dejun snorted. “In my life?” He asked, amused by the question. 

“Yeah, who else’s?” 

Dejun shrugged, looking down and rubbing his thumb over the rim of the can in his hold. “My life’s pretty boring,” he admitted. “This is the most exciting thing I’ve done in a while, and even then, I’m...” Dejun sighed, trailing off. He looked over to Johnny; his expression somewhat saddened. “Even then, I’m stood to the side doing nothing- not that I don’t appreciate your company or anything. I’m just, not the most fun person around.” 

“I think you should give yourself some credit,” Johnny said with a strong sense of assertiveness to his tone. “Partying isn’t the only way to be fun. What do you do for fun?” 

Good question. Even Dejun wasn’t sure. 

“I play the guitar,” Dejun replied, not really thinking his answer through. 

“You do?” 

The man in question nodded. 

“Damn,” Johnny uttered. 

Dejun looked down. “It’s nothing impressive,” he argued. “I’m a music major anyway so that’s like... you know?” 

“Can’t I find it impressive?” 

“Well-” Dejun couldn’t really say no. He gave up, shaking his head. “But it really is nothing.” 

“But it’s fun for you, so it isn’t _nothing_.” 

“I guess,” Dejun agreed. 

“What else do you do for fun, or just in general?” Johnny asked again, looking at Dejun with wide and curious eyes. It made Dejun feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. Johnny wanted to know more about Dejun, and Dejun couldn’t help but feel touched by that. Johnny has deemed him good enough. 

“I... don’t know,” Dejun replied. “I- I’m not the best at talking about myself,” he admitted, hoping to prevent any awkwardness between him and Johnny so early on into their conversation. 

“That’s fine,” Johnny assured. “We can talk about something else. Let me think...” Johnny pursed his lips in thought. “Oh, I know. This isn’t really a question about anything but like, do you wanna look through my latest portfolio?” The taller asked, a glimmer of light in his dark eyes. “You don’t have to, but I’d appreciate some feedback. Yong and Yuta say the same thing over and over and I need some critiquing.” 

“I’m not a photography critic,” Dejun pointed out. 

“That’s fine. It’s even better since you can just give me a blunt, honest opinion. You think you can do that?” 

Dejun nodded. “Sure.” 

“Great! Come,” Johnny said, wrapping his large hand around Dejun’s lithe wrist, pulling the man away from the main crowd. 

Dejun’s stomach churned and heart pounced, blood rushing straight to his face. Now that he felt Johnny’s hand around him, he finally realised just how big it was. It felt nice though, very warm and comforting, gentle even. The way Johnny pulled Dejun forward wasn’t harsh at all as the man took extra care not to hurt Dejun. 

That was sweet. 

Surprisingly, Johnny dragged Dejun all the way to his bedroom. The room was locked to prevent anyone from sneaking in for a multitude of reasons. 

Johnny unlocked the doors and let Dejun walk in first. Dejun chuckled. “What a gentleman,” he said quietly but Johnny managed to catch it in the end. 

“I’d like to think so,” Johnny said, closing the door behind the two of them. “Anyway, welcome to my room. It’s small but it serves me well,” he stated. “You can sit on the bed, I’ll get my folder.” 

Dejun nodded, taking small steps over to the bed. He looked over the mattress, finally sitting down, the can of beer still unopened resting in his lap, his fingers aimlessly running over the rim to calm his nerves. 

Johnny’s room was nice. His bed a decent size, big enough for Johnny and maybe another person if they huddled closely together – something which Dejun wouldn’t be against himself. The walls were a basic beige as was the standard in slats like this. To cover the colour, there were plenty of posters covering the walls, some small an some more than half the size of Dejun; they were of many things: bands, movie posters and various prints of nature, people and other miscellaneous items. Some of those photographs probably were Johnny’s. 

Johnny cleaned a stack of papers from his desk, pulling out a black A3 folder, carrying it with him to the bed. He sat down next to Dejun, the bed-springs creaking at the added weight. He was smiling, though there seemed to be a hint of nervousness behind his eyes. Dejun was well acquainted with that feeling, so he could spot it rather easily. 

Considering Johnny was about to show off his hard work to Dejun who, despite their acquaintance, was more of a stranger than anything, the nerves were understandable. It would be like Dejun letting someone he wasn’t close to listen to his compositions. It would be nerve-wracking. 

But Johnny trusted Dejun enough to show him. 

Dejun was more than honoured. 

“It’s mainly shots of nature,” Johnny explained, unzipping the folder. He pulled out yet another folder, this time smaller. Inside were developed prints which he then handed over to Dejun to look through. “There’s also a few pictures of people, but it’s mainly nature and architecture. All the fun stuff.” He then stood up, probably finding it too awkward to watch as someone else would scan through his hard work. 

Dejun chuckled, carefully taking the prints from Johnny. Just from the first photograph, Dejun was in awe. 

It was a scenic, moody shot of an empty bench in the park. Dejun could feel the loneliness within the shot and he was impressed, his lips slightly parted. He didn’t say anything, but he hoped that his amazement and appreciation of Johnny’s work came across in the soft hums he made and the faces he pulled. 

It was painstakingly obvious that Johnny took great care with his work. Each photograph was overflowing with dedication, love and precision. Just like Dejun’s form of expression was music, the same could be said for photography for Johnny. It was his art, and it was great art at that. 

Within the prints were many different things just as Johnny said. However, Dejun particularly liked the photos which included people. They were up close and personal, showing off small details that could only be witnessed by those who loved them dearly such as scars, the way their hands rested and the way they crossed their legs, the unique curve of one's lips and the way in which their eyes lit up with joy. 

Love. That’s what it was. 

Dejun heard soft clicks from the side, and when he looked up to see what it was, he was greeted with Johnny pointing a camera at him. He blinked in shock and Johnny quickly dropped the camera down, his expression panicked. 

“Sorry,” Johnny apologised. “I- I should’ve probably asked. I can delete it if you want.” 

Dejun didn’t know how to respond to that. He could only ask. “Why?” 

“Huh?” 

“The picture,” Dejun elaborated. “Why’d you take it?” 

Johnny chuckled awkwardly, scratching his neck. “Well... I decided to focus on beauty in the everyday for my project,” he explained. “I take pictures of the things I find the most beautiful,” he added, causing Dejun to hear his heart pounding in his throat. “The candid ones of the people dearest to me are my favourite,” he admitted. 

“Then why the picture of me?” 

The taller man laughed, looking away from Dejun’s keen eyes. He kicked at the floor, ruffling his chestnut hair, making it look even better after it was all messed up. 

“This is embarrassing,” Johnny muttered. “But...” 

“But?” Dejun asked expectantly, a knot tying itself in his stomach. 

“But... I kinda like you,” Johnny confessed. “Like as in _like_ ,” he elaborated. “I know we haven’t really spoken a lot and all that, but I think you’re pretty cool. And I’m well aware I sound like a teen confessing for the first time but, yeah. I like you,” he concluded. 

Dejun thought he was dreaming. 

“Dejun?” Johnny called, taking a small step closer towards Dejun. He walked over, wondering what Dejun’s reaction would be, but he got nothing whilst Dejun comprehended what Johnny just said. 

Was he hearing things right? Did Johnny just say he likes Dejun? Was Dejun’s crush actually reciprocated or was this just a cruel joke? 

No, this couldn’t be a joke. Dejun knew for a fact that Johnny wouldn’t play him like that. 

This was actually real. Somehow, this wasn’t one of Dejun’s wishful dreams. 

“Dejun?” Johnny called out again, voice soft and worried – scared even. “Are you-” 

“I like you too,” Dejun stated abruptly, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. It felt liberating. “I like you, a lot,” he repeated, his body pulsating with joy. “I really do.” 

Johnny chuckled, relieved at the revelation. He exhaled. “Oh fuck, that’s a relief,” he muttered. “I thought I scared you or something. You weren’t replying for so long.” 

“I was just shocked,” Dejun admitted. “I didn’t think you’d like me. We’ve barely spent any time together.” 

“I know, but I liked what I got to see from you,” Johnny stated, sitting back down next to Dejun. He put the camera aside, making sure it wouldn’t get damaged. He also took back the prints from Dejun, putting them away. “I really like your laugh,” he added. 

“My laugh?” 

Johnny nodded. “It’s cute, especially when you scrunch your nose,” he explained. 

Johnny found him cute! Today really is Dejun’s lucky day. Who would have thought that this party would end up being so eventful for Dejun? 

“I was actually happy you decided to come,” Johnny continued. “I know you’re not one to party so, yeah. I did wanna text you just because, but I didn’t know if you would be fine with that. You reaching out felt kind of like a wakeup call to get my shit together,” he stated with a laugh. 

Dejun didn’t notice he was staring until Johnny turned to properly look at him. He tilted his head, his plump lips out in a subtle pout. 

“Dejun-” 

“Kiss me,” Dejun blurted out, covering his mouth as soon as the command slipped past his lips. He looked away, too embarrassed by himself. 

However, when Dejun felt Johnny’s index and middle finger at his chin, forcing him to turn back around to face him, the man gulped. Johnny was actually planning on kissing him. 

“Gladly,” Johnny whispered tenderly, stroking Dejun’s sharp cheekbone with his thumb. He pulled Dejun in closer, their hot breaths mixing in between the small gap left between their parted lips. “You’re so beautiful,” Johnny murmured softly before he finally closed the distance between them, delicately pressing their yearning lips together. 

Dejun has been picturing this moment in his daydreams, imagining how it would feel to kiss Johnny. And now that he was finally kissing the man, he had to admit that it felt miles better than what he could have imagined. 

Dejun has admired Johnny’s lips since he first saw him; they had a beautiful shape, especially when it came to the distinct cupid’s bow. The dip was large and it stood out with how plump his pretty pink lips were. Those plump lips were a piece of art – an artwork that Dejun could admire for hours on end if Johnny just so let him. 

Testing the waters, Johnny tilted Dejun’s head ever so slightly before he licked over his bottom lip. It wasn’t what Dejun expected, but he gladly gave Johnny – and him too – what he wanted. He parted his lips, allowing Johnny’s tongue to slip in. 

Dejun hummed, clasping onto the can in his lap for dear life. He didn’t know what to do with himself, his body aflame with affection, every nerve ending going haywire from the sparks of electricity flowing through him from Johnny’s touch. 

He simply let Johnny take the lead. He handed himself over to Johnny, liquefying against his lips. 

Johnny proceeded with the kiss, drawing Dejun ever closer to him until he finally dropped his other hand to Dejun’s waist, stroking him though the material of his shirt. Dejun crooned, not finding it in himself to feel ashamed by his reaction. This wasn’t something to be ashamed of. 

If anything, Johnny must have liked Dejun’s feedback to the kiss, because the noise stirred something deep inside of him. Johnny pulled Dejun closer until he finally made the man sit in his lap. Dejun was pleasantly surprised, making a soft yet sharp sound into the heated kiss. 

The can of beer that Dejun had been holding onto up until this point fell to the ground, rolling away from the two men who were far too preoccupied with each other to care about a lonesome can. 

Johnny placed the hand which helped drag Dejun onto his lap on the man’s lower back, making Dejun’s breathing momentarily stopped at how close it was to his ass. But Dejun composed himself as well as he possibly could given his current situation, and he returned to passionately kissing Johnny. He cupped Johnny’s face, still so desperate to explore the man’s warm and sweet cavern with his eager tongue. He wanted so much, and now that he was able to feel it, he didn’t know if he was capable of stopping himself. 

Much to Dejun’s displeasure – though that dissatisfied feeling only lasted a second or two – Johnny detached their lips in lieu of kissing Dejun’s jaw and his neck, nipping at the sensitive skin before he soothed the spot with his tongue. This act brought out many muted mewls from Dejun, and once Johnny slipped his hand further down Dejun’s back, resting it on the shorter man’s ass, Dejun felt like he was vividly living through one of his countless dreams which played out similar to this. 

Since it already felt like a dream, Dejun might as well add onto the overwhelming happiness he was feeling. 

He decided to do something unlike himself. 

Dejun rolled his hips, seeing what the reaction to that would be. 

To his relief, Johnny seemed to wholly like that. 

Johnny smirked, planting his large hands firmly on Dejun’s ass, the sensation almost like a weak slap. 

Dejun bit on his bottom lip, hanging his head low. He wondered just how good it would feel when Johnny uses more strength on him, but that was something for another day. For now, Dejun could do with just this – though this was already plenty when Dejun never thought he’d get as far as to even holding hands. 

“Fuck, you’re so pretty,” Johnny muttered, his burning lips pressed to Dejun’s neck, feeling his pulse against his mouth. “I didn’t think you’d be like this.” 

“Like what?” Dejun asked, words somewhat airy as he started to roll his lower half, his ass and crotch rubbing against Johnny. 

“Like this,” Johnny replied, incapable of finding the right words. “So stunning.” 

Dejun chuckled, whimpering when Johnny squeezed his jean clad ass, aiding him with his steady movements. The harsh sensation went straight to his dick and he gasped, the tent in his jeans growing slowly but surely, but at least he wasn’t alone in that matter; Johnny was also growing, and soon enough their clothed erections were being rubbed against each other thanks to the rhythmic sway of Dejun’s hips. 

“Oh fuck, Jun,” Johnny panted into Dejun’s ear, aiding the man with his hands on his ass. “You’re gonna make me come like this,” he muttered, sucking on the slither of delicate skin under Dejun’s ear. 

Dejun’s calculated thrusts became frenzied jumping in Johnny’s lap until both men came untouched. 

Their ragged breaths filled Johnny’s bedroom as they both calmed down, their lips finding one another once again. This time, their kiss was lazier, that hunger which was present at first was subdued for now until they would be filled with blazing passion again. 

For now, these kisses were everything they needed. 

Johnny adorned Dejun’s neck in gentle kisses, slipping his hot hands under Dejun’s shirt, stroking his back, feeling up the bumps of his spine. 

“What would you say to a date?” Johnny asked amidst his many soft kisses. 

“When?” 

“Now,” Johnny replied without a second of hesitation. 

“I-” 

“I’ll give you a change of pants, don’t worry,” Johnny assured, noticing the hint of uncertainty in Dejun’s attempt at a response. 

“In that case, I’d love it,” Dejun replied with a bright grin. “I’d like that a lot.” 

Johnny smiled, tilting Dejun’s face so that they could lock their eyes together. 

Dejun could get lost in those beautiful, sparkling eyes. 

“Let’s go then,” Johnny ushered, placing a single tender kiss on Dejun’s bruising lips. 

So, it’s true that Dejun likes them big and hunky, but he also likes them sweet, kind, warm, outgoing, delicate, funny and everything in between. 

Most importantly, he likes Johnny. 

And Johnny likes him too. 

**Author's Note:**

> HI! So, this came out of nowhere, huh? Fun fact, I've been on the JohnXiao bullshit since last year and i wanted to write a fic for ages but unfortunately I never got around to it. Turns out there are already 5 fics with these two which is great but I wanted to be first :/// (I'm actually not annoyed btw, tis just a joke)
> 
> Anyway! I wrote this in a span of a day when I should have been working on my main fic. Oops.
> 
> Well, I hope you liked this! Do let me know what you think! Mwah <3
> 
> My [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong)  
> My [ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/yoongaygl)  
> 


End file.
